Azerath Metrion Zinthos And The Prism Of Power
by Majinzahne
Summary: ravens past is catching up wiht her and its up to the Teen Titans and a couple of odd charecters to save her and the entire UNIVERSE! and..... ah hell i can't do summarys read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Azarath Metrion Zinthos  
  
Yo readers this is my third teen titans fanfic. If you hadn't already guess then I'll tell you this is purely BB/RAV well it may have a few ROB/STAR moments but its mainly BB/RAV. I'm putting up these fics to see which one to continue writing on so check out my others and tell me which one you would have me write on my ADHD say I cant write them all. Please show my some leniency with the grammar I didn't learn until I was in fifth grade and I still can't do it well so please have mercy I'm trying my best here I will have a beta reader soon who will proofread for me so again please have leniency. Now without further ado ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
All was quite in the around teen tower the birds where nesting getting for a restful nights sleep everything was perfect FAT CHANCE! A loud yell pierced the air  
  
"BEASTBOY HOW IN HELL DID YOU LOSE THE ROMOTE FOR THE FOURTH TIME TODAY!" yelled Cyborg while lifting up the couch  
  
"DUDE WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHO LOSES WHAT IF YOU MISPLACED IT," yelled Beastboy back while checking under the TV  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I NEVER LOSE THE REMOTE" he growled  
  
The argument continued until Starfire floated in with the remote and turned it on to her favorite soap opera As The World Burns, but all this went blissfully unaware two raven the most sane member of the teen titans who was currently reading a book in her room.  
  
"You know" said voice to ravens left " you shouldn't be afraid to tell Beastboy how you feel he can't hurt you anymore"  
  
"Azerath just leave me alone you know I can't do that my powers would go wacko on me" she says turning to look at the floating figure  
  
Azerath floated above raven she was about 5.6 with flat blue hair and a red crystal inbed in her forehead she was well toned and has a strong nose and delicate features.  
  
"But princess raven we banished him for eternity your powers are no longer under his control" she replied coolly  
  
" I agree with azerath on this one" replied another voice from ravens chair n there sat a tall women about 6'1 with blond curly hair and tanned skin she has the look of a klutz  
  
"Metrion when did you get here" said raven "Oh I just heard azerath and so I came" she replied with a goofy grin "but seriously azerath is right you should tell him your feelings and that way you can get married and have lots baby's", at this point there was stars in her eyes as she fantasized about her holding many babies  
  
Raven blushed uncontrollably and replied " no that would be way to dangerous you guys I could hurt more then a tea cup"  
  
"Leave her alone she obviously made up her mind" said a third voice as cold as ravens.  
  
They all turned and looked at Zinthos she had coal black hair and the same black for her eyes she was smaller then the rest just at 4'9 she had small delicate features.  
  
"What are you doing here" hissed metrion " everytime where trying to cheer her up you come along and ruin it why?"  
  
She replied " well its all three of our tasks to protect princess raven so naturally I will be here klutz"  
  
Azerath spoke loudly " that's enough out of you two try to get along in the princesses presence"  
  
They all looked at raven that was getting on her cloak  
  
"Uh princess where are you going" said metrion  
  
"Out I will see you later, I need time to think" she replied and walked out of the room  
  
They all stared after her and then floated to different sides of the tower.  
  
Raven walked past robin that was punching an effigy of slade with furious intensity  
  
"Robin I'm going out for a while I will be back later okay" she said to him  
  
"Sure raven its pizza night tonight so be back for supper" he smiled and then turned back and started pummeling the effigy again  
  
Raven walked out of the tea shop and started walking down the empty street which was odd because it was 4:00 O clock in the afternoon she looked around and started to get edgy, She kept on walking and turned the corner and bumped into someone she looked up and her eyes widened in horror as terror griped her heart. The cloaked figure smiled and evil smile and said " what's a matter your highness don't you remember me your dear father, I've come to take what you stole from me"  
  
FLASH BACK 13 YEARS AGO  
  
"Mother" whispered a little girl in a black dress her eyes where alight in fear as she looked out the window of the castle as her father marched towards it with fifty armed guards at his back.  
  
"Ssshhh...it's going to be alright my little raven he won't hurt you I won't let him" her mother whispered in her ear and hugged her tight  
  
"My queen its time we cannot delay him any longer" said azerath " we need to leave now"  
  
"Indeed my queen" agreed metrion  
  
"Put the prism in the child we will protect her to our dying breath milady" said Zinthos  
  
Her mother hugged her tight and said " I love you raven and I always will" and she started to glow as the glow transferred to raven body and she passed out.  
  
"Milady are you sure you will not run with us we can hide you both" said azerath  
  
" No my loyal vassals we must go ahead with the plan if he gets the prism then all hope for the universe is lost take my daughter to a planet far from her where he will never find her"  
  
"Yes milady" the replied in unison  
  
They flew out the window with the small girl and watched as the castle exploded, the started chanting and a circle formed around the explosion and shrunk until there was nothing left they then flew off to earth.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Raven screamed and tried to run but he appeared wherever she went she fell backwards and udder one word "help"  
  
"No ones going to help you daughter you are MI.... AAGGHHH" he cried out as three blasts of light hit him in the chest and azerath, metrion and Zinthos swooped down in front of raven and got ready for a fight  
  
"Well" said ravens father chuckling " if it isn't the guardians of the prism well it looks like I'm intruding on your object of protection oh well more fun for ME!"  
  
As he says this he shots his arm out of his sleeve and it grabs azerath by her neck and stretches putting her through fifteen buildings before coming back.  
  
" You basterd" cries metrion as a beam of light comes from her hand and forms a sword she charges ravens father and swings and slashes repeatedly, somehow he dodges all of her slashes and he ducks suddenly and grabs her leg lifts her up and throws her into the ground forming a large creator.  
  
"Raven I want you to run when I attack you need to get away from here" whispers Zinthos as she start moving her hand in intricate patterns " NOW!" she cries as a jet of flames engulf the area in front of her.  
  
Raven turns to run when a hand shoots out of the fire and grab Zinthos by the face Zinthos struggles for a moment and then goes limp, and ravens father comes out of the fire and throws Zinthos to the ground and walks over to raven who is paralyzed on the spot he smacks her into the wall where she slides to the ground knocked out he walks over and picks her up and disappears  
  
Well how was that for a first chapter I hope you liked it and don't worry all things will be become clear in time so please read and review thanks see ya. 


	2. Chapter two

Azerath Metrion Zinthos and The Prism of Power  
  
Hey Readers how's it going I know its been a while since I updated T_T trust me I know well I've been swamped with collage getting ready stuff so here is the update I appreciate everyone that reviewed even the flamer so here it is THE UPDATE!  
  
Azareth pulled her self out of the rubble that was a building she wiped the blood off her lips and looked around surveying the scene before her, she saw zinthos slowly getting up her bruised and bloody face angry and shocked at her utter defeat, metrion was rubbing her head and muttering words not fit for decent ears.  
  
"Well that went over well not only did we get our asses kicked but also the princess is in danger and the prism" remarks zinthos calmly  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT WE FAILED DOES THAT MEAN ANYHTING TO YOU OUR FALIURE MEANS THE END OF THE UNIVERSE" yelled metrion  
  
"STOP IT" snapped azerath "fighting will get us nowhere the fact is we were defeated and no arguing is gonna change that so DON'T"  
  
Zinthos bends her head and spits out a tooth "then what now what we gonna do we can't hope to rescue the princess on our own" she replied grumpily  
  
"Can't argue with that" agrees metrion  
  
"Your right we can't but I know who can help us" says azerath  
  
"OH NO you now what the princess said about us revealing ourselves to them" replies metrion shakily  
  
"Yes I remember it had something with if you we ever did it I would boil you all alive in a pot of lead" thinks zinthos quite clearly  
  
"Well we have no choice there the best chance we got besides if she's dead then she won't be able to boil us alive" she snapped back  
  
"Then it's decided its time for the teen titans to know," says zinthos looking at the sky  
  
MEANWHILE IN TITAN TOWER  
  
The boys are playing gamestation while starfire cheers them on beastboy was the first to notice ravens absence  
  
"Dude where's raven she left like this morning and she isn't back yet" he said looking around  
  
"Yeah you got a point beastboy she is more responsible then you she would come home" remarked robin  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her she cloud be in the mall of shopping or perhaps the gathering places where people recite poems of depression" starfire replied "I'm not picking up her communicator signal" remarked Cyborg  
  
"TITANS G-"robin was interrupted by a voice  
  
"Ravens gone and your next teen titans" yelled an azerath in disguise  
  
"That's right you fools we'll get you just like we got her" replied metrion in a supposedly scary voice  
  
The third figure of zinthos appeared next to them "what she said" she replies  
  
"TITANS GO" the titans shoot forward beastboy transforms into a tyrantasarous and charges zinthos followed by Cyborg sonic cannon blazing zinthos dodges and takes off down a hall while beastboy and Cyborg follow  
  
Starfire shoots starbolts at azerath who knocks them away and rams starfire through the wall, starfire recovers quickly and kicks azerath in the stomach and the both proceed down the hall followed by many explosions from their beams clashing.  
  
Metrion dodges robins initial punch and block his kick as they fight in the main hall a flurry of punches and kicks  
  
"You can't win surrender,"says robin as he pulls out his staff and goes to bring it down on her head only to be blocked by a beam of light extending from her hand  
  
"Will see," she says as she smirks as her sword blocks his staff "we will most definitely see"  
  
Majinzahne: MAWWAHAHHAHAWWAHAHHA cliffhanger I'm so evil hahahaha  
  
Ein Plushy: you know that would be funny if we weren't hanging on a cliff while you said it BAKA  
  
Majinzahne: I guess you have a point (hand slips)  
  
Ein Plushy: YOU BAKA YOU LOST IT WERE DOOMED  
  
Majinzahne: well we'll see ya at the bottom please don't forget to Review I love your input later.  
  
(Falls down cliff) 


End file.
